Mistletoe
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Don ponders a new family member and enjoys some Holiday cheer. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Baby Its Cold Outside**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

****This is a Spin off from "What We Hide", a Christmas Special/Present from me.****

**Mistletoe**

**Don's POV**

Today is Christmas and roughly nine months ago we lost our father, but we also gained another brother in an unforeseen twist.

You see our eldest brother, Leo, is gay. He never told anyone except Splinter since our father disapproved.

Splinter's disappointment resulted in Leo's two year absence to Peru and Leo completely shutting down all hope of any of us accepting him.

In short, our Fearless Leader was both devastated and horrified at the prospect of one of his brothers finding out.

He was scared we'd cast him out.

That's where Tony comes into play. Tony or Antonio Javier Lafluer is Leo's…well…fiancé. Tony is half French and half Spanish. His dad was French; his Mom was a model from Spain. Tony is a great guy and after what that poor guy has been through lately it's nice to see him smiling.

Tony was the reason Leo even worked up the courage to tell us he was gay after Splinter died. I guess Leo had actually planned on leaving us a note before moving in with Tony and never looking back.

As much as that hurts, I can understand, Leo had just lost his father, our father. It is no secret that Leo and Splinter were close, if frayed after Leo's confession, so Leo being upset over the loss of our father is understandable.

Couple that with considering either us finding out about Tony, who Leo had secretly been seeing for six years, or Leo deciding to tell us about himself and Tony and you get a rather…emotional turtle.

Tony said Leo suffered three panic attacks in the week leading up to telling us.

Honestly, as much as I love my father and respect him, though I'd never tell Leo, I personally find great distain in my father's memory for shutting Leo out the way he did.

He broke my brother's heart and made him afraid of us.

I will never forgive my father for that.

But in an odd sort of way if Splinter hadn't shut Leo out, Leo and Tony wouldn't be together.

Tony became Leo's confidant and his home became Leo's safe haven.

They became very close because of this and eventually ended up dating because of it.

I pause my internal dialogue when I notice loud Christmas music being blasted from the kitchen and I poke my head out.

Mike is bouncing around the living room hanging up decorations with Casey and Raph finishing up the Tree decorating and I hear April, Tony, and Francisca, Tony's mom, finishing up the dinner preparations.

But where is Leo?

I frown slightly.

Leo is still…shy, if that is the right word, about being affectionate with Tony around us; even though they are getting married in the spring.

As I exit my lab area I wander towards the Dojo and peek in, Leo isn't there.

Strange. Usually Leo would be helping with the tree or decorations or something.

I have a fairly good and obvious reason for knowing that Leo is most likely _not_ in the kitchen.

Leo, without fail, _always_ manages to burn something if he attempts to cook.

Which is awesome when you find out that your brother's partner is an _amazing_ cook.

"BOYS!" Francisca shouts.

Time to eat.

Francisca is an ex-supermodel…personally the woman could still even at age fifty-nine, could rock the model industry.

Except for her hair, she doesn't look a day over 30.

I chuckle as I walk into the dining area and find everyone, but Leo, gathered around the table waiting to eat.

"Where's Leo?" I hear myself ask.

Tony, who despite the fact that I _am most definitely not_ into guys, is an extremely attractive man. He also has a slightly annoying knack for wearing high-style, AKA expensive things, all the time. I guess I have to cut him some slack though.

Tony is a fashion designer after all.

Tony looks at me and gives an odd little half-frown.

"He wasn't with you?" Tony asks, his Spanish accept coming through slightly.

"I'm here," Leo greets, as he true to form appears out of nowhere.

Show off.

As he walks up to stand next to Tony Mike starts snickering softly.

We all shoot him an annoyed look and then I slowly follow his gaze.

Directly above Leo and Tony's chairs is….mistletoe.

Chucklehead.

Leo slowly follows my gaze upward and I hear him mutter something in Japanese I don't catch.

Most likely plotting our brother's death or something.

Tony lets off a soft snort of humor before gently poking Leo's arm.

My brother is blushing and I can't help but laugh softly.

"Well?" April teases.

Leo blushes harder before exchanging a quick glance with Tony and then for the first time in front of the family Leo kisses him.

Except Leo's planned quick peck is interrupted buy Tony's hand grabbing his head and deepening the kiss.

It's a touch awkward, but I can't help but chuckle because the slightly dazed expression on my older brother's face when Tony pulls away has got to be the funniest thing ever.

Leo obvisouly wasn't exspecting that.

We all are laughing softly but Casey shoots the two a thumbs up and Francisca "awws" softly.

After Leo has sat down and somewhat stopped blushing with Tony slapping Mike a high five over the table we all tuck in.

This honestly is a great Christmas.

I'm happy we have friends and family here to celebrate it.

I offer Tony a high five and laugh as Leo blushes slightly before giving my plate to him so he can serve the food.

"Merry Christmas," I say.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone chimes in.

**A/N: HUZZAH Merry Christmas! If you want to know more about Tony and Leo's relationship and their story go read "What We Hide". This was just a brief spinoff with some holiday Cheer. I shall consider Reviews my Christmas presents from you guys! Whatever you celebrate this season enjoy it!**


End file.
